


Flower Shop Boy

by Yamgeta1406



Series: No Leopika! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Feitan won't kill Phinks, Gen, He'll just seriously maim him, M/M, don't worry it turn from a v to a triangle soon enough, forgotten birthdays, phinks thought he'd have to duke it out w Chrollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Phinks forgot today was Feitan's birthday. He goes to a flower shop just in case Feitan realizes and meets a cute boy.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: No Leopika! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Flower Shop Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancer x Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722716) by Rouvere. 



‘Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Feitan is going to kill me if I don’t have a present for him. How could I forget that it’s his birthday. Okay, I’ve already hit the bookstore and GameStop and found the darkest books and video games there, now flowers, just in case.’

Phinks could spot the flower shop he passes everyday to get to school. He’s never actually been inside, but he had heard good things about it, so he decided it would be a good place to stop at.

Once inside, he could tell why this place was so popular. They had so many types of flowers and pre-made bouquets, but Phinks’ favorite part about the store was the cute boy behind the counter. But Phinks wouldn’t have time to date if he was dead, so he decided to save the flirting for later.

When he approached the counter, the boy finally looked up from the medical notes he was taking.

“Oh, hi! How can I help you!” The smile he had was so bright, Phinks thought he was gonna go blind.

“Uh yeah, can I get a bouquet, preferably one with dark colors.”

“Oh, yeah! What’s the occasion?”

“It’s my friend’s birthday today and I almost forgot.”

“You want a bouquet with dark colors… for your friend’s birthday?”

“He’s goth.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” The little laugh he let out was so cute.

After a few minutes later, he came back with a bouquet of dark purple flowers.

“Here ya go.”

“Thanks.” And with that Phinks paid and left, planning on returning to get the boy’s number, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and  here's the bouquet Phinks bough. 
> 
> Come yell at me  here and  here.


	2. Chapter 2

When Phinks arrived at the party everyone was eating cake and having fun playing video games. He spotted a cooler in the corner that most likely had drinks in it for later. Walking up to Feitan he handed him the bags and bouquet. Feitan eyed the bouquet suspiciously before looking up at Phinks.

“Flowers, really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You forgot my birthday, didn’t you.”

‘ _ Oooh shit, I’m screwed.’  _ “Pft, what no.” 

Phinks started stepping back. The entire room was quiet for a moment. And then Feitan darted forward. Phinks dropped the flowers and the bags and took off out the door. Nobunaga, Uvogin, and Shalnark burst out laughing.

Feitan caught up with him halfway down the parking lot of the project they lived in. He had a small sewing needle in his hand and Phinks resigned himself to a few hours of being poked with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter soon (hopefully)! In any case come bother me on my  twitter and on my  tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

Phinks wasn’t able to return to the flower shop that day like he wanted to, but he was sure that boy went to his highschool. He could most likely find him there. Walking through the school gates, he paid extra attention to the students around him, hoping to find the boy. And he spotted him! To the right of the school doors, talking to... Chrollo. From how red the boy’s face was, he could tell that Chrollo was most likely flirting with him. Chrollo  _ had _ mentioned meeting a boy he thought was cute, Phinks just had no idea it was this boy.

_ ‘Well, I’m sure as he ain’t going to let this stop me. I at least want to get to know this kid.” _

Walking up to them Phinks did wonder how these two met. Chrollo  _ is _ more of an introvert and this kid didn’t exactly seem the type to hang out in their circle, despite his clothing choices.

‘ _ Speaking of which, I gotta say this kid is looking fine. All black with gold accents looks good on him.’ _

“Oh, good morning Phinks.”

That snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking at Chrollo, Phinks could tell he knew.

“Hey Boss.” The boy was looking away now, clearly embarrassed to be found flirting with the boss of the Phantom Troupe. Before, anyone else could say anything else though, the school bell rang. He stuttered out a “U-uhm, I gotta go, bye,” and left with two pairs of eyes lingering on his retreating back. Chrollo was the first to speak.

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Mhm. I like you too, so why don’t we both just date him?” 

Phinks… hadn’t thought about that. Looking back at Chrollo, he could see him side-eying him with a smirk on his face.

“Okay, then how do we get him to agree to it. Three people dating, let along three guys dating, isn’t exactly common.”

“He already likes me, so we just need to get him to like you. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“‘Kay,” The late bell rang after that, so Phinks split from Chrollo with a plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking 'bout... Leorio in baku's outfit in  this for a while now and it's killing me. I wanna draw it so bad, but my art skills are shit. I came up with how Chro & Leo met while watching  this guy. Check him out if you wanna, I'll be posting the meet up soon. 
> 
> Also come yell at me  here and  here


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time, so there were tons of students packed into the cafeteria. Looking around Phinks and Chrollo noticed the boy from the flower shop - Chrollo had told Phinks his name was Leorio - sitting next to a white haired boy. Leorio was looking at the table when the white haired boy stood up and ran over to the only teacher in the room, talking to her for a while, and then jogged out of the cafeteria with her. When they walked out, Leorio stood up, dumped all his food into a nearby garbage can, and walked over to one of the well known bullies in the school, and banged the metal tray against her head, knocking her out.

The entire room went silent, everyone staring at what just happened, before her friends jumped up and tried to fight him. Leorio knocked one out and flipped the rest off, before running out the back door. They followed and everyone who wasn’t involved ran to the windows lining the back wall, some with their phones out and recording. Phinks and Chrollo walked to the front, everyone in their way parting for them, not wanting to get involved in another fight. They made it just in time to see Leorio knocking the last one out, before running down the steps to his left, and jumping over the school fence about 30 feet away. 

Finally, some of the teachers came rushing in, telling everyone to sit down. After trying and failing to interrogate the student body about the details of the fight and where Leorio went, they put the entire L.C. on lock down. Phinks didn’t mind; his interest had just been peaked. He wanted to find out more about this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uhm... this wasn't supposed to be a whole chapter. I just wanted a fight scene where Leorio beats some bullies ass and it turned into this.✈ 𝒮𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒! ✈ I kinda based this of a fight my mom got into when she was in high school. A girl had launched at spit ball into her lunch, so she dumped it and banged her over the head with her tray (this was at a time when they had metal lunch trays). I don't remember what happened next, I'm pretty sure that was the end of it though. I do know she got in trouble w/ the principal but I don't think she got in trouble with my grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and here's the bouquet Phinks bought: https://bodasyweddings.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/ramo-de-novia-ultra-violeta-y-verde.jpg


End file.
